fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Prism Hearts Precure/@comment-43281069-20191122222749
Part 2: Cure Shadow: Because of this, Mio finally awakened her power and a brand new Prism Card appeared before her. Kage landed on her arm and chuckled, saying that Mio really was an interesting girl and that if she still had any desire to live she’d let him borrow her body for a bit. Kage transformed into a strange staff and Mio rose to face her past, transforming and at last becoming a true Precure named Cure Shadow. Shadow destroyed Cure Hunter once and for all but Onibi escaped. Mio refused to join the team however, saying she was unworthy of the power and leaving soon afterwards. Despondent and with nowhere to go Mio at first considered turning herself in but opted instead for another solution. Climbing onto the roof of Millennium Academy Mio apologized to her mother and everyone else before stepping out onto the ledge, saying it would be better this way. A hand suddenly pulled her back though and Hikari was there. Embracing Mio, Hikari said that while no one can change the past, they can change who they are right now. Mio’s power is her own now and no one can take that from her. If she’s upset about what she’s done then this is her chance to make things right. With that and her friend supporting her, Mio finally broke down and allowed herself to cry openly. Meanwhile, Jou was originally against Mio joining, echoing Onibi’s statement that she wasn’t a Precure and to refer to her as such would be a slap in the face to everyone who came before them. However, Black Hole had called forth some particularly nasty generals from the past and the Precure were backed into a corner. During the fight, Jou was knocked down and pinned by Dune who was about to finish her off when a black arrow suddenly struck him. Cure Shadow and Cure Trinity had returned to join the fight. Mio told Jou that while she might not quite be up to the challenge she promised to do everything she could to set things right and was counting on her “queen” to keep her on the right track. Jou chuckled and shook her head, telling Mio that she’d better not make her regret this. Getting to her feet, Jou transformed into Cure Moonlight while Mio became Dark Precure and together with the rest of the team they sent the revived generals back to the abyss where they belonged. After that, Mio started to gradually return to her pre-Darkest Day self. She moved in with Hikari and started helping out her family as best she could, established a friendly rivalry with Jou (Jou even later nominated Mio to replace her on the student council after she left at the end of the semester) and even assisted with one of Saya’s magic performances. However, she was still a criminal in the eyes of the law and one day eventually found herself cornered by Kotoro and some other officers. However, Fusion and Bottom showed up as well and to Kotoro’s surprise Mio vowed to protect them all, resulting in her awakening the very first Miracle Card. With her new attack Precure Miracle Shot she was able to send the generals packing. She promised Kotoro that if he still felt the same way when this was all over then she would gladly face justice for her crimes, but right now she needs more time to set things right. Speechless, Kotoro told his men to stand down and allowed Mio to escape. She then went to visit her father in the hospital, telling him everything. Raita sighed and apologized as well saying that after Mio’s mother died time stopped for him as well, causing him to bury himself in his work to try and ease his mind but as a result he wound up forgetting what was truly important. She told Mio she had become strong and her mother would be proud of her. Giving her a necklace that once belonged to her mother Raita urged Mio to continue the fight and that if she wants, she’ll always have a home to come back to. Later a public pardon was issued on live TV. Raita told the public that his daughter was a hero and the nation should once again put its faith in the Precure. Near the end of the series, Black Hole regained his strength and launched a massive attack on Yokohama. While looking for her friends, Mio wound up running into Setsuna once again who was helping with the evacuation. Setsuna smiled at Mio and asked if she was able to find her light. Mio nodded and said it never left, it was just hidden for a while. She then jokingly told Setsuna that if she had time to stand around talking then she might as well make herself useful, tossing her the Cure Passion Prism Card. Together, the two former villains helped take down the remaining Asteroids and monsters that were menacing the civilians, even mangling to save a mother and her child who were in a similar situation as Mio and her own mother were a year prior. Going on ahead, Mio eventually linked back up with her friends. However, it seems some of the higher ups still harbored a bit of resentment and sent in some YPD officers to arrest the lot of them. They were stopped by the arrival of Kotoro and Raita though, ordering them to stand down and let the girls do their duty. Kotoro even revealing he was wearing a completed Hunter’s Blade. Many other civilians including Aya’s classmates also came forward to speak up for the Precure. Asteroids suddenly began pouring out in droves as Kotoro transformed and fought alongside his sister and friends with even some of the civilians joining the fray. Kotoro told his sister to leave this to them and go after the big guy himself. During the final battle with Black Hole, things seemed dire and Ayumi was about ready to sacrifice her powers once again. Mio stopped her and said she gives up too easily, instead she suggested they just throw everything they’ve got at him, feeding him energy until he bursts. After the battle was over Mio was her old self again, laughing and joking with her friends and even moving back home with her father. She still visited Hikari often though, playing with Mina and helping out at the church. Years later, Mio is now an officer in the official Precure Unit of the YPD her father and Kotoro created. Aya is now her partner and the two of them are shown training a bunch of new recruits.